Chapter 11: It's A Cownado!
(Meanwhile, the tornado starts picking up some cows. In the news-van, Halka is with Raven as he films him with his camera as the van drives down the road.) * Halka: The storm of the century is tearing through Tornado Alley. It's obliterating Kansas. It's done nothing but destruction in its wake... (A cow flies past the van as the tornado heads for the barn.) * Halka: Wait! What's that up ahead? Be careful, you idiot! It's a...It's a cow! It's another cow! * Raven: Actually, I think it's the same cow. * Halka: It's a cownado! (Inside the twister, the cows are swirling in the vortex while the pies inside attempt to splatter them. The house with the yellow fillings got reduced into rubble. Yellow bits fly onto another road where Jaddo, Sharka, Orrin and Worjo run to the barn.) * Jaddo: Follow the road! Follow the Yellow Brick Road! I can't believe I just said that. Come on! There's weapons in the shed! Follow me! (The lightningnado slowly ascends on the farm road. The four heroes run into the shed and climb the ladder to a covered shelf. Jaddo pulls the cover off, revealing the weapons. The heroes equip them.) * Jaddo: Thank you, Sapphire. * Orrin: I bet she's glad to be in Paris right now. * Jaddo: Worjo, head to the storm shelter. Protect Maska and Keari. * Worjo: Okay, Jamie. (Worjo and Sharka equip their guns and heads out into the road to face the lightningnado as it slowly approaches. Orrin equips her crossbow. Jaddo finds a sword and plunges it into the haystack before quipping it himself. Worjo and Sharka shoot down the pies as they head for the storm shelter.) * Worjo: Come on! Come on. The storm shelter's over here. (opens the shelter trapdoor) ''Keari! Maska! * '''Keari:' Oh, Worjo. * Maska: Where's Jaddo? * Worjo: He's coming. Don't worry about him. I'm gonna go get him. (Maska leaves Keari and Worjo behind.) '' Wait! No! Come back! * '''Maska:' Jaddo! Jamie! * Jaddo: Maska! (Sharka shoots more pies, but one of the pumpkin pies hits her arm. She falls, then another pumpkin pie hits her body, but she gets up and starts shooting more of the pies. Jaddo, Sharka and Worjo take Maska inside the house.) * Worjo: Sharka! * Maska: Jamie! Jamie! * Jaddo: ''' Maska! * '''Orrin: Come to Mama. (Orrin shoots down a pie with an arrow from her crossbow.) * Jaddo: 'Come on. ''(One of the pies knocks the gun out of Orrin's hands. She sees one of the pumpkin pies coming towards her. As it comes towards her, she high-kicks it away. Jaddo, Worjo, Maska and Sharka reach the house as the lightningnado approaches, Orrin following behind her.) * '''Worjo: Come on. We gotta go inside. Come on. * Maska: Come on. (The lightningnado approaches the house as all five warriors grab onto a support or anything to keep them from letting go. Sharka, meanwhile, is trapped outside the door.) * Worjo: Hold on. Come on, Maska! * Jaddo: 'Maska, grab on! Grab on! Maska, hold on! Hold on, Maska! ''(The lightningnado lifts up the whole house into the air. Inside the vortex, pies flew by as the five warriors cling on for their lives. The lightningnado races through St Louis, Missori, tearing the Gateway Arch apart, with the house caught in it.) * '''Maska: Jamie! * Jaddo: Hold on, Kashif! Hold on! * Sharka: Jamie! Jaddo! Help! * Jaddo: ''' Hold on! Hold on! * '''Maska: Jaddo! Jaddo! * Jaddo: Hold on! (grabs the object with his hand and goes into flight mode) Grab my hand! Maska, grab my hand! * Maska: Jaddo! Jaddo! Jamie! Jaddo! (In Chicago, the pienado is gaining ground. An army vehicle drives toward the area. Inside is Mayor Mansfield with two army soldiers.) * Mayor Mansfield: Hello! That was a stop sign! * Soldier 1: I'm sorry. I totally paused. (stops the car, then all of them get out) * Mayor Mansfield: What's going on? Why are we stopping? * Soldier 1: We can't make it to the evac zone. * Mayor Mansfield: What are you talking about? * Soldier 2: Ma'am, we have to get to the shelter immediately. * Mayor Mansfield: You know whose fault this is, right? * Soldier 1: The storm? * Mayor Mansfield: No, you idiots! Jamie Woods. I don't know what, I don't know how, I don't know where, but I can smell it. I have the sixth sense for stupidity. He's around here somewhere. * Soldier 2: Man, is she always like this? * Soldier 1: No, that's her on a good day. (Back at the house, Jaddo is struggling to reach for the sword while in flight mode.) * Maska: Jamie! * Jaddo: Get down! (Jaddo flies up towards the incoming pie with the chainsaw sword and stabs it into a support beam. Maska gets below the table and hides. Sharka meanwhile manages to open the door, but still cling on. Jaddo dodges a heavy object. As Sharka makes her way to Maska, dodging various objects, Jaddo struggles to find a way to close the door. Meanwhile, back in Chicago, a man with a microphone is announcing a report while the people run.) * Howard: Moments ago, the mayor's caravan was swept aside by fierce winds that have been generated by the approaching pienado! We are here on the scene-- Here she is! Mayor! Mayor Mansfield. * Mayor Mansfield: Oh, hello, Howard. Nice to see you again. * Howard: Mayor, are you okay? * Mayor Mansfield: I am fine. The state of Chicago is fine. We just all need to get inside, all of us. * Howard: Wait! Wait! Wait! (Back at the house, Jaddo is still struggling to reach Maska as Orrin is hiding under another object.) * Jaddo: Maska, I'm coming! (Back at the news site in Chicago...) * Howard: The storm's looking like the end of the world! Should people be outside, or should they be in their homes? * Mayor Mansfield: Everyone just stay put. Get away from glass windows, and just hold on to anything. I gotta go. Let go of me, you idiot. (She pushes Howard aside and runs, but not before the house falls on top of and kills her with the warrior heroes inside. On the plane, Teyro and the gang were ready with the new technology items.) * Teyro: Okay, let's see if these new isotopes work. * Denat: (off-screen, on radio) Copy that, Astro One. We are ready to fire. * Teyro: Mount Rushmore's up first. (In Yellowstone National Park, the lavanado makes towards Mount Rushmore. In Astro X, Denat is making the isotopes. Seth Rollins watches as the lava pies attack the rock faces.) * Denat: We've got eyes on the target. * Seth Rollins: It's almost there! * Denat: It's getting closer. * Seth Rollins: Nuke them high! (A blast from the Astro-X centre destroys the lavanado. Rushmore is saved. Back on the plane, Teyro, Fared and Menla watch triumphantly.) * Teyro: Got it. Seattle's up next. (In Seattle, the hailnado rains pies and hailstones on the town and the Space Needle. Despite losing the top observatory, it was destroyed by the shockwave from another isotope. Teyro watches on the plane.) * Teyro: Yeah. * Nosoo: (coming in) We've found Jamie Woods. We're taking a detour. * Halka: Buckle up. (In Chicago, Allison Lang, still disguised as Catwoman, enters the house, picks up throws a support beam away. She unravels her hood as she finds Jaddo and Maska under the table.) * Jaddo: Allison Lang? * Allison Lang (Catwoman): Come with me if you want to live. * Nosoo: Come over here. I need your help. (Nosoo and her friends pull away the rubble to find Worjo underneath it. He was hurt.) * Worjo: Are you okay? * Maska: Jaddo, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. * Jaddo: I think you're right, Maska. (They find Halka and Menla.) * Halka: We have a plane waiting for us. * Denat: Wait! We found another. * Brena: Worjo! * Worjo: (hugs Orrin) Orrin! Sharka? (On the plane, Jaddo was with Allison Lang Catwoman.) * Allison Lang (Catwoman): Baby, I pulled your body from the wreckage, what was left of it. * Jaddo: Catwoman, Brena was in a hospital bed for four years unconscious. Your dad convinced me to pull the plug. Wilka died in my arms. * Allison Lang (Catwoman): I don't remember anything after the accident until Grimic woke her up. * Jaddo: What did he do to you? * Allison Lang (Catwoman): He kept me alive. He saved my life. I don't know how we're gonna move past this. * Jaddo: Move past what? You're alive, alive. There's nothing to figure out. There's nothing to talk about. As long as you have a beating heart, I'm gonna love you. (Jaddo hugs Allison.) * Allison Lang (Catwoman): There's more. This is only temporary. That's why he didn't want me to leave. It's why he didn't tell anyone. That's why he didn't tell you. He didn't want you to lose me again. This is what keeps me alive. I don't know how long I have. * Jaddo: Well, we're just gonna have to figure that out. That's what we do. (hugs her again) I want you to meet somebody. (Jaddo takes Allison to the meeting room where they find all of their friends, including Maska, who was with Halka.) * Jaddo: Hey, Maska... this is Allison. * Allison Lang (Catwoman): Hi. It's nice to meet you. * Maska: That's not Allison. Allison's a maid, not a cat thief. (Jaddo leads Brena away. Orrin hangs her head in shame.) * Jaddo: It's all right. She'll come around. Category:Pienado: The 4th Awakens Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes